Azalog the Lost Soul
'Credits and Stuff' Thanks to everyone who made a RP wiki page and to those who inspired me to do this. This page is mostly roleplay with bits and pieces of what actually happened. 'The Beginning' Azalog woke up in the middle of the Shire. He stood up, staring at the sky, wondering what happened. He then found a tree. Punching the tree down, he collected some apples and at them. He then started to remember who he was. His name was Azalog. He then wandered through the Shire, before he saw a man with crude metal armor. The helmet had a werid crown on top, that was bent into looking like a demented W. The man was also atop a horse, with a long spear in one hand and a shield with an eye symol in the other. The man asked Azalog if he wanted to join the Dark Lord Sauron's forces. Azalog replied with a yes, simpily because the man was very kind. The man then introduced himself as 9234Kye. He then gave Azalog some crude bent weapons titled "Mordor Orc Sword" and a "Mordor Warscythe", then gave him a full set of "Mordor Orc Armor". He then wished Azalog good luck and rode away. Azalog slowly made his way to the dark lands of Mordor. 'Mordor' After trekking for quite a while and killing all matter of life, such as "gondorians", "rangers", and animals, Azalog finally made his way to Minas Morgul. He then made his way to Durthang, where he made contact with the Mouth of Sauron. The Mouth of Sauron introduced himself as Aggandaur, then gave Azalog an appartment at Barad Dur, along with some coin and new weapons. He then welcomed Azalog to the ranks of Mordor. After making his way to Barad Dur, he settled down and slept. When he woke up, he sat up and made his way to the Lesser Forges. He then saw the Dark Lord himself, who greeted Azalog and told him to call him Faylynn. Faylynn then gave a tour of Barad Dur, inspecting him to see if he was good at anything. Faylynn then told Azalog of a Great War that was brewing. He then told Azalog that he could live at Barad Dur, or build his own base. Azalog then replied with "I want to build my own base". 'War' After Azalog made his way to Tol Rhunaer and built his base, he rallied his troops to war. The Dark Lord's first target was Minas Alqua, in which the ranger JJofJ lived. Faylynn had his forces charge Minas Alqua. It was along battle, but at last Mordor had won the siege. However, the rangers struck nearly a day after, camping out near it and attacking Azalog and the Witch King, who Azalog had met and called Okurskull. They tried sneak attacking them, but Azalog came prepared. He focused on a ranger named HarrMac, bringing his Mallorn Mace atop HarrMac's head, crushing his skull. He then threw a random spear at KevinLotr, before retreating. A while later, Faylynn declared a siege of the trading town of Bree, and so began the second siege of the Great Dominion War. The siege was easily won, with good being pushed atop a hill and being knocked down, falling to their doom. Once, the rangers HarrMac and Jimmy_Miner_5, along with the gondorian TackleToWin decided to attack Fort Angrist, Faylynn's personal fortress. They first tried attacking the walls,but failed. Faylynn then charged out with Azalog behind him. Azalog's first target was HarrMac, who fell easily with a arrow lodged in his knee. Azalog then charged TackleToWin, sticking his Gundabad Uruk Pike right into his chest, killing him. Azalog witnessed Faylynn being overwhemled by Jimmy, then being knocked unconscious. Jimmy then retreated with Faylynn's items. 'Dead or Alive' Azalog's build at Tol Rhunaer was going quite nicely, until that is, it blew up. Azalog was quitely building a small tower at his base, before noticing the orc bombs all around his base. He ran, but was quickly tripped by a man. The last thing he rememberd was the sound of orc bombs igniting and the sounds of explosions before being buried by black bricks. After months of being buried, a fist shot out of the bricks. Azalog then emerged out of the rubble. He was shocked to see his entire base destroyed, but relieved when he noticed all his items were safe. He then made his way back to Mordor. 'Rhunaernost' Seeing that Mordor was already good enough without him, he made his way to the fallen kingdom of Angmar. He made contact with the self proclaimed king, Refrocks, and his friend Jimeck. They talked and had ideas for the faction. After Jimeck and Refrocks both became kings, Azalog decided to venture into Far Rhun, where he head that dwarves, isolated and very kind, dwelt. when he went there, he was amazed with the site of the mountain. The wind dwarves had managed to create a giant mountain that had a grand hall inside. He quickly became friends wih their king, Goldbar22, and one of his friends, 3herokids. Azalog noticed 3herokids's building skills and asked if he wanted to help Azalog build a grand fortress. 3herokids agreed to do this, however, in the process made Azalog a deal, saying that he could never kill a dwarf so long as the fortress stood. Azalog agreed to this, and the building of Rhunaernost began. Flashback One day, after laying down on his bed after hard work on Rhunaernost, Azalog had a flashback dream. He remembered everything that happened. He remembered guarding the fortress of Angband, charging with orcs to claim Mount Gundabad, and he remembered his base blowing up. Azalog had remembered what had happened in his past life. Faylynn's return After building some more on Rhunaernost, Azalog decided to travel to Fort Angrist once more. At the left of Fort Angrist now stood a huge farm, capable of feeding all the residents of Angmar. He then saw a person who's name was JuraekuGami. Juraeku introduced himself as Faylynn, saying that it was a disguise. He then informed Azalog of the betrayal and death of Aggandaur, along with the desertion of Okurskull. He also informed Azalog that another Great War was stirring, one that would be fought at the front gates of Firith Galad itself, one that would have blood on both sides, and one that would weaken both sides. Azalog then grabbed an orc draught and some kebab, and made his way back to his fortress.